HAPY BIRTHDAY FROM DARKNESS AND LIGHT!
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Me, Ted, Kate and a whole bunch of our buds got together to make a birthday Partay for FDAL!  Hope ya enjoy bud! Rated T for a reason at the ending...O.O


There was quiet. Too quiet.

A drip of water was heard. It was so silent, that a mouse could be heard crawling on the floor.

WHAM.

A sudden scream filled the air. "AYEEEEEEE!"

"IT LIVES! SOMEONE GET THE CYANIDE!"

"WHAT?'  
"I NEED MY WA-WA! WHERE IS IT!"

"I ATE IT FOR BREAKFAST!"

"OH HA HA!"

"AYE! MY FOOT!"

"STOP HURTING ME!"

There was a loud scuffle in a corner. The lights came on. There was a group of animals and humans.

"Ok.." said a wolf, who had a black top and a tanish underbelly, "Let's get cake!"

"NOOOO!" screamed a Norfolk Terrier mix. Ted fainted. I. who was the wolf, went **O.O.**

"YAY FOR WAFFLES!" yelled a Pikachu. I went O.O.

"How many times do you go O.O?" asked a Umbreon, Gwen.

A Espeon, Cameron, shrugged.

"WHY are we here?" I said. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!" shouted a raccoon named Rigby. "I was kidding dude!" I snapped at Rigby. Her eyes filled with hearts, "But I forgive you, baby"

Rigby went **O.O.** "I wish we had cake" I muttered.

"SO! This is a birthday present for FDAL (Or From Darkness and Light)" Mordecai, a blue jay, said to the audience, "And we hope she enjoys it!"

"Mm toast" I muttered, daydreaming. Everyone went O.O.

"ALRIGHTY! IT'S TIME FOR GIFTS!" I shouted. My tail wagged.

"WHOOT!" shouted Ted and Kate.

"Alrighty!" I smiled. I grabbed a notebook.

"Up first…..TED!"

Ted ran up with a gift in his hands. I opened it and then said "WHOOT!" Inside was a pack of Gummy bears. "I think I'm to shocked for words" I said.

Ted squealed like a fangirl and ran off. I went **O.O**. "Ok….Ava! UP!" I shouted. Ava came up. I opened the present to see a diary with a picture of a Kangaroo. "

'YEAHYA!" I shouted, "THIS IS COOL! SHE WILL LUFF THIS!"

Ava smiled and went back to the group. I smiled and then said "Alrighty! THE PENGUINS! Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, Private, Sam! UPPPOOO!"

The penguins came up. I smiled. The penguins had gifts in their hands. Kowalski's was a formula that let FDAL turn into a Kangaroo for how long she wanted, Rico's was a bomb, Skipper's was a mini gym for practice, Private's was hugs and kisses (**O.O) **, and Sam's was-

I screamed, "SAM!" inside Sam's hand was a poison dart frog (She was wearing gloves thank god). "It's for enemies" Sam smirked.

I cowered back, "N-nice' she said.

Ted screamed like a girl. The penguins put their gifts on the table and walked back to the group.

Rigby and Mordecai came over. "Alright! What's the gifts?" I asked. Mordecai held out his gift.

It was a new watch. "Nice Mordecai!" I smiled. Mordecai smiled. Rigby held out his, which was really really big. I opened it up and inside was a TV. "Cool!" I said.

"Dude! Did Benson give you a raise or something?" Mordecai said, amused. "Uh.." Rigby said.

(Flashback: Rigby ran out the store with the TV, while the burglar alarms were going off).

"Yep!" Rigby said. _O.O _went I. Mordecai facepalmed.

The two left. I sighed, "Oy Rigby" I said.

I looked at the list "KATE!" I shouted.

The present giving went along.

Kate gave a arcade game (Don't ask), Ava gave a Kangaroo music box, Karen gave a princess necklace (Tanks ta Naveen X) ) , The Koava kids gave a music box, a PSP, and a stuffed Rabbit.

"REALLY KAIT?" Christy said "A _RABBIT?" _"What if she gets Nightmares?" Kait asked

Me, Derik, and Christy went **O_O**.

Cameron gave a scrapbook. Gwen was furiously trying to let a Kowalski stuffed animal out of her grip. I grabbed the toy and tried to help, "GWEN! RELEASE!" I said. Gwen finally let go. I looked around, confused, "Hey! Has anyone seen Rain and Blowhole?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"So…anyways…" I said, "…..WHO WANTS CAKE?"

Ted squealed and ran to the cake. Kate sighed and followed. We all did.

I snuddenly heard a noise coming from the closet. I opened it to see Rain and Blowhole in there.

Their faces went red, as well did mine.

"Er..sorry" I said, immediantly slamming the closet door.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Uh.." I said, "Nothing..nothing..let's have cake"

HAPPY B-DAY FDAL! Hope you have a good sweet 16!

BRING ME CAKE! BTW sorry it was short!

BTW, what the H were BH and Rain doing in the..? Weird

Yeah yeah I used my friend's OCs! I do NOT own them! Nor the other characters I do not own. I only own me, Ted, Kate, Ava, Derik, Christy and Kait!

FDAL, please watch out for a B-Day video!

DELETED SCENE!:

We were almost finished with the cake. I had saved a huge piece for FDAL, when the door knocked.

I blinked, "I thought everyone was here already!" I said. I opened the door to see two policemen.

"Hello, we have seen with our security cameras, that a thief of a TV had come here" said one policemen.

I froze before screaming, "RIGBY!"


End file.
